


Red Night Rising

by deird1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: AU, Dark, Gen, season: b4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 4 AU - Oz returns, as a vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Night Rising

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story is quite dark.

**Red Night Rising**

"It's interesting - how much survival instincts can do for a person."

The words echo round the tunnel, and fade away, unanswered.

He continues, "I spent a few weeks there getting… well, pretty worried, actually. About what was going to happen when I changed. Turns out there was no need."

The girl says nothing in reply - which probably has a lot to do with the gag stretched tight across her mouth. She just watches, eyes bright wide.

Not like he really needs an answer.

"Did you know, you can push a girl's head under water, over and over again, for twenty minutes straight, and she'll still come up gasping every time?"

The bars are fitted into place, one by one, scraping against the sides with the tuneless screeching of steel-on-steel. He pulls against one, testing its strength.

"It's fascinating. Even when they know they're going to lose, they still savour every last breath as if it _isn't_ their last."

Run a blade across someone's skin, for the fortieth time in a row, and they'll still wince as much as they did the first time. Throw them to the ground again, they'll still put their hands out to stop the fall.

"It's all survival instincts."

Promise them you'll let them go, they'll cling to the hope - even when they know you're still lying.

He's learned a lot, recently.

"Even when I'm changed, I can still smell the sunrise in time to get to cover. The wolf wants to survive." He frowns, thoughtfully. "Funny - because I don't remember anything about what I'm doing then… but I do remember _that_."

The quiet of the tunnels is broken by a groan, as one of the figures on the ground begins to stir. He walks over and checks on him, laying a hand briefly against the dark mussed hair.

"That's right. Better hurry up - you've only got so long to think those last few thoughts." He looks up. "I hope he does. It'll be much better if Xander's awake for this. Don't you think?"

She struggles against her bonds for a moment - eyes begging pleading - and then goes limp yet again, whimpering as she watches them both still unconscious on the floor.

Humans. They never stop hoping they'll get out alive.

"_Her_, though. She's special." His eyes roam over the full and luscious body lying bent and helpless. "I wonder what will have happened to her by the time I wake up."

Not enough, probably. Entertaining, but over far too fast. At least there are _some_ things that can be savoured.

"I like her. No, really, I do. I'm glad you found someone after I left. She's good for you." He tilts his head to one side, and observes, "She screams pretty nicely, too."

Every person screams at a slightly different pitch. Put them together in a line, you could have your own band.

"But we're running short of time." He kneels down in front of her and starts removing the torn length of cotton from her mouth. "Better get this off first. You'll feel much better about it all if you can yell. Trust me."

As soon as the gag is gone she takes one quick choking breath, and sobs out, "Oz…"

"Hey, Will. It's good to see you."

He stands up, walks over to his backpack, and the girl quickly so quietly starts muttering, "Evisco mori ten-"  
-and he turns and smacks her in the face with the object he's holding.

She gasps, the new gash on her cheek dripping blood.

She gets prettier by the hour.

"Haven't we already been through this?" he asks, smiling gently. "Besides - you need to save your strength. This is only night one."

More movement from the floor - the other two are definitely starting to wake up.

He moves over to the cage door, and swings it shut with a clang. "I'm thinking of getting Buffy here for the third night," he says conversationally, as he fits the padlock on. "That should be interesting - don't you agree?"

She doesn't reply - just looks at him hopelessly. The boy on the ground groans again, rubbing his head.

He stands back, surveying the bars with a careful eye.

"There. I don't think I'll be able to get through. You should be perfectly safe in there."

"What…?" The voice comes from the floor. The other girl is looking dazed. "What did I…"

"Tara! Run!" the redhead calls out urgently.

Good timing. He's not too bad at this.

"What… Willow?"

"Run! Don't look back - just run! Now!"

She looks up at him, confused, for a second, and then memory floods through her expression and she scrambles to her feet - wincing as she puts weight on that ankle - and moves over and determinedly starts pulling the other one up off the floor too.

"Xander! We have to go. Get up!"

Caring, loyal, leaves no man behind. How nice.

He smiles, softly. "Good luck. The entrance isn't that far away - you'll be able to find it easily."

He leans back against the cage, watching as the two girls lock eyes for a moment that lasts years. And then her voice breaks the silence. "Run! Don't worry about me, baby! Just go!"

They start a fast half-limp-half-run down the tunnel, unsure where to go apart from away.

"You might want to hurry," he calls after them mildly. Then he turns back to her. "This should be fun."

She looks at him desperately, eyes of tears, straining against the ropes. "Oz… _please_, just-"

"Sorry, Willow. Time's up. Enjoy the show." He watches the two small figures still running to safety, and shivers with knowing as he feels the change begin. "Here comes the moon-rise."


End file.
